Going to the Doctor
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: Relena has a doctor's appointment with Sally. Heero, Duo, and Wufei are waiting in the waiting room. What could possibly be going on? Read and find out!


_Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing. Do you really think I'd be writing on here if I did? Didn't think so_

Sally, nay, Dr. Sally Po was sitting in her office, filling out paperwork on her last patient of the day. Or at least the last normal patient. Since the war was over, she had started her own practice and had also become Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's private doctor. As it turned out Relena had an appointment today so she always came after regular office hours. According to Heero this was the best time since nobody would theoretically be here to harm Relena.

"Dr. Po, Minister Darlian's car has just arrived. Agent Yuy would like to know if you have the premises secure? What does he mean by that?"

"I used to be in the military, Sarah. He just wants to make sure that nobody is in here that could possibly harm Relena, I mean Minister Darlian. You'll get used to it whenever she has an appointment."

"Oh, OK. Well should I send them in? Are the premises secured?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

Outside was a pink town car (of course) with Duo and Wufei standing outside the door. Usually it was just Heero and he was already out.

"Where's Heero?"

"In the car woman. Where else would he be?"

"Nice to see you too, Wufei. What's for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking take out, I'm tired."

"Let me guess, Chinese, Wu-man?"

"Shut it Maxwell!"

"Dr. Po? Minister Darlian's appointment?"

"Ah yes, well, we're ready whenever they are."

The car door suddenly swung open with one very pleased and disheveled looking Heero Yuy stepping out. He then put out his hand and helped out a beaming Relena with, looking just as disheveled with some swollen lips…

"Relena, Heero, so nice to see you again. Tell me, what was the need for the extra security? I mean, Duo and Wufei usually don't accompany you on doctor's visits. I can assure you that I have no terrorists working for me, and I checked them all. No guns, knives, grenades, heck I even hid the paper clips from my office people. There is no danger."

"Well, there was an explosion today in a soda factory. You can never be too sure."

"Heero, there was a chemical reaction that caused an explosion in a bottling plant in California! I don't think that has any fact on my life!"

"You're wasting your breath princess. I already tried that when he called wanting us to tag along, just in case."

"I agree with Yuy. You can never be too careful. For all we know it could just be ploy, a diversion, who knows…!"

"Wufei, honestly! Calm down; you can get so paranoid. Sometimes I wonder what I ever see in you."

"Oh, that was cold! Wu-man, you just gonna take that?"

"Well, let's go in and get this over with! Sally and I are going out tonight! Yep, no take out."

"Pansy…"

"What was that Maxwell!!"

Heero, Duo, and Wufei were sitting in the waiting room, waiting on Relena (get it, haha!) After much protest by Heero, "it's not safe back there for you Relena!", chiding by Sally, "Heero, I am a former soldier, remember?", and cursing by Relena, "Heero! I think I can see the doctor by my d self! I'm a big girl now!", Relena had gone back with Sally and they had been back there quite awhile, two minutes to be exact. Needless to say, Heero was getting very anxious.

"Man, even Sally can't break the stereotype of doctors having old magazines! Does she have any new ones at your place Wu-man?"

"Maxwell, call me Wu-man one more time…"

"Oh God, she's been back there three minutes! What could possibly be taking so long!"

"Relax man. It's a doctor's appointment. Sally's probably still taking vitals right now. You never answered my question, WUFEI!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why would she have magazines at my place?"

"Everybody knows that you two are together. It's obvious that she stays over at your place, especially when she comes over to headquarters. She's always wearing the same clothes from the night before."

"Is not! And why are you paying attention to what she's wearing! Yuy, you know me and Sally…"

"Yeah, you're together. No need to deny it. Why is it taking so long! Five minutes!!"

"Jeez, Heero, calm down buddy! What is she here for?"

"Huh?"

"Has she been acting sick? What symptoms is she having?"

"Well, she has been sick a lot, especially in the mornings. Let's see, there've been mood swings like no other. Um, cravings for a grilled cheese sandwich, but with peanut butter. And she's getting fat! I mean, not fat, but, well, you know! Oh God! I know what's wrong with her!"

"Aw, congratulations man!"

"Thanks! Those grilled cheese and peanut butter sandwiches have given her food poison, which is making her vomit, and cranky. And obviously eating those sandwiches all the time are making her gain weight! Yeah, it all makes sense now…"

"Uh, Heero I don't think that's it…"

"Sally's been having those symptoms too, except she's been craving cake, lots of cake, always with a side of carrots, too. You'd think her being a doctor she would realize that's not healthy."

"I know! And Relena follows Sally's example…"

"Guys…"

"Do you know how many mornings I've had to hold Sally's hair back while she retched…"

"Guys…"

"Do you know how hard it is to grill peanut butter and cheese?"

"GUYS!!"

"What is it Maxwell! Get that stupid grin off your face!"

"I don't think it's food poisoning, or a bad diet…"

"Of course it is Duo! What else could it possibly be?"

"_Rock a bye baby in the treetops…"_

"Darn it Maxwell quit singing!"

"_When the wind blows the cradle will rock…"_

"Duo!"

"_If the bough breaks the cradle will fall…"_

"That's it Maxwell! You've got two seconds to stop that!"

"Oh my God, you guys are stupid! I mean, not stupid, but no common sense!"

"Spit it out Duo!"

"Morning sickness, cravings, baby? Anything?"

"Of course Maxwell!"

"Finally!"

"Relena and Sally are…"

"Yes…"

"On a baby diet so that they can put some meat on their bones!"

"NO YOU IDIOTS!! THEY'RE PREGNANT! WITH CHILD! KNOCKED UP!"

"……………."

"Aren't you going to say anything? Guys? GUYS!!"

"……………"

"Aw man! They've snapped!"

"...ugh, sfnvne…"

"That's it Wu-Man! Come on snap out of it!"

"dfvre…retegh"

"Almost there buddy, spit it out!"

"Does this mean I have to buy a ring? I can't afford a ring!"

"No way Duo! Relena is NOT pregnant! We are very careful in that aspect. And besides, Zechs would kill me!"

"Do you know how much a ring costs nowadays?! And me, be a dad! This is Wufei Chang, you're talking about! Not Mike Brady!"

"So you do watch American TV! Way to go Wu-man!"

"HEERO!! I'M PREGNANT!!"

"So I might as well tell you, I'm pregnant, too."

"……."

"Heero?"

"Wufei?"

"Duo! What? I thought it was my turn…"

_Fin_

Just a thought bubble that was floating around. Thought it would be a great Father's Day story! Do review!


End file.
